mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Waddle/Gallery
My Little Pony theme song MLP opening train version 2.png RemasteredOpeningTrain-1.png Season two The Mysterious Mare Do Well Balcony cracking off S2E8.png|Mr. Waddle makes his debut. Old Ponies S2E08.png Balcony breaking off S2E8.png Elderly ponies on a falling balcony S2E08.png Rainbow Dash softens balcony fall S2E08.png Rainbow Dash rescues Pony Citizens S2E8.png Hearts and Hooves Day This One's Too Old 1 S2E17.png|Somepony died, so whose funeral is this? Sweetie Belle jumps on Mr. Waddle's back S2E17.png This One's Too Old 2 S2E17.png Zoomout of Ponyville as Apple Bloom sings "I don't think that we're mistaken" S2E17.png A Friend in Deed Pinkie Pie And Mr Waddle S02E18.png Pinkie winks at Mr Waddle S02E18.png Mr. Waddle 'Aw, shucks' S2E18.png Mr. Waddle happy S2E18.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 First wedding procession This Day S2E26.png Season three Too Many Pinkie Pies Crowd of ponies in front of Twilight's library S3E03.png Sleepless in Ponyville Scootaloo jumping off ramp S3E6.png Season four Pinkie Pride Cheese with Mr. Waddle S4E12.png Leap of Faith The Apples and ponies gathered S4E20.png Spotlight pointing at Silver Shill with crutches S4E20.png Flam pulls old pony's eyelids S4E20.png Flim and Flam walking through the crowd S4E20.png Flim and Flam levitating bottles of tonic S4E20.png Maneless S4E20.png Sick pony cheering up S4E20.png Trade Ya! The ponies celebrating Twilight's arrival S4E22.png Orthros growls at Daring Do collector S4E22.png Fluttershy wiping orthros' drool S4E22.png Rainbow Dash and orthros drooling S4E22.png Daring Do collector makes Fluttershy part of the trade S4E22.png Fluttershy looking at Rainbow Dash S4E22.png Equestria Games Complete Equestria Games brochette S04E24.png Season five Make New Friends but Keep Discord The Grand Galloping Gala entrance hall S5E7.png Smooze approaches Mr. Waddle and Chelsea Porcelain S5E7.png Twilight Sparkle addressing the ballroom S5E7.png Discord with Smooze on a leash S5E7.png Crowd laughing at Discord S5E7.png Giant Smooze is solid again S5E7.png Giant Smooze approaches other Gala ponies S5E7.png Discord returns Smooze to normal size S5E7.png Grand Galloping Gala aftermath S5E7.png Discord "I may actually grow to like this" S5E7.png Pinkie Pie and the Smooze dancing S5E7.png Grand Galloping Gala penultimate shot S5E7.png Grand Galloping Gala final shot S5E7.png Slice of Life Ponies at lunch S5E9.png Ponies at town hall cheering S5E9.png Spike in a wedding chair S5E9.png Crowd of wedding guests left side S5E9.png Crowd of wedding guests right side S5E9.png Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Ponies in dream Ponyville S5E13.png Ponies frightened by the Tantabus S5E13.png Luna fires upon the Tantabus with magic S5E13.png Season six On Your Marks A doctor using his stethoscope on Mr. Waddle S6E4.png Doctor looks at the Cutie Mark Crusaders S6E4.png The Saddle Row Review Fluttershy moving fork while talking to Lede S6E9.png Fluttershy "it didn't go exactly how I thought it would" S6E9.png Fluttershy thinking about what she has to say S6E9.png Fluttershy "started out all right" S6E9.png Fluttershy "Then Smoky Jr. found a nice home in the crawl space" S6E9.png Fluttershy puts her hoof on Smoky Jr. "so they were temporarily camped out" S6E9.png Fluttershy grins S6E9.png Fluttershy "when you write the story" S6E9.png Fluttershy "we locked Rarity in the window display" S6E9.png Fluttershy grinning awkwardly S6E9.png Fluttershy "they were more than willing to help" S6E9.png Fluttershy watches raccoons eating pie S6E9.png Season seven The Perfect Pear Young Grand Pear selling pears S7E13.png Grand Pear sells pears to Young Mr. Waddle S7E13.png Granny and Grand Pear continue arguing S7E13.png Bright Mac and Pear Butter running off together S7E13.png Bright Mac sticking labels on apple jam jars S7E13.png Bright Mac notices Pear Butter across the street S7E13.png Bright Mac bowing to Pear Butter S7E13.png Bright Mac and Pear Butter dancing yards apart S7E13.png It Isn't the Mane Thing About You Mr. Breezy's customers in awe of his display S7E19.png Rarity next to Mr. Breezy's customers S7E19.png Mr. Breezy interrupting Rarity S7E19.png Mr. Breezy's customers agreeing with him S7E19.png Rarity leaving Mr. Breezy's store in shame S7E19.png Once Upon a Zeppelin Sparkle family and attendees hear another announcement S7E22.png Bingo competition on the zeppelin cruise S7E22.png Night Light on the far end of the zeppelin deck S7E22.png Night Light stamping his Bingo sheet S7E22.png Night Light "this Princess Bingo is great!" S7E22.png Night Light waving to Twilight Sparkle S7E22.png Bingo ponies chanting "Princess Bingo!" S7E22.png Twilight Sparkle watches the cruise ponies chant S7E22.png Star Tracker "Twilight is my favorite time of day" S7E22.png Star Tracker "and it's also your name" S7E22.png Twilight Sparkle very creeped out by Star Tracker S7E22.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts Shake Things Up! Crystal Prep student looking toward AJ's bar SS9.png CPA student nudges his friend with his elbow SS9.png CPA students walk toward Applejack's bar SS9.png Coinky-Dink World Pinkie Pie making a cherry-topped milkshake SS15.png Pearly Stitch and Mr. Waddle dancing together SS15.png Pinkie Pie tapping on Celery Stalk's head SS15.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together (season 1) Display of Affection Stylish raincloud griffiti on side of a building EGDS9.png Road Trippin Rainbooms' tour bus arrives at Goldie's party EGDS12.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship Equestria Land patrons going to light parade EGROF.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown Puffed Pastry about to cut a slice of cake EGSB.png Rainbow Dash charges toward Puffed Pastry EGSB.png Rainbow Dash tackling Puffed Pastry EGSB.png Cruise patron covered in bundt cake EGSB.png Pastry shoves RD and Pinkie out of buffet EGSB.png Puffed Pastry dusting off her hands EGSB.png Rainbow enters fog-filled stage area EGSB.png Sand Trap and Mr. Waddle sleeping EGSB.png Mr. Waddle doing a magic trick EGSB.png Mr. Waddle presses quarter in his hands EGSB.png Quarter flies out of Mr. Waddle's hands EGSB.png Mr. Waddle and Sand Trap look for quarter EGSB.png Cruise patrons look at Rainbow Dash on stage EGSB.png The Rainbooms performing All Good EGSB.png Ship crew keeping the patrons calm EGSB.png Cruise passengers on a sinking ship EGSB.png Pinkie Pie panicking loudly EGSB.png Pinkie Pie "to the lifeboats!" EGSB.png Lightning striking the lifeboats EGSB.png Cruise passengers plagued by lightning EGSB.png Twilight Sparkle levitates Mr. Waddle EGSB.png Mr. Waddle floats down to the lifeboat EGSB.png Last passengers float to the lifeboat EGSB.png Equestria Girls safely on the island EGSB.png Equestria Girls stranded on the island EGSB.png Season eight School Daze - Part 1 Twilight and Spike in the EEA's chamber S8E1.png Twilight giving curriculum copies to the EEA S8E1.png Other EEA members talking in silence S8E1.png Twilight addressing Neighsay and the EEA S8E1.png Left side of EEA council nodding their heads S8E1.png Grannies Gone Wild Big Stallion gesturing toward other old ponies S8E5.png Season nine The Point of No Return Elderly ponies in woodworking class S9E5.png Twilight teleports into woodworking class S9E5.png Mr. Waddle building a bird house S9E5.png Twilight asks Mr. Waddle about Dusty S9E5.png Mr. Waddle pointing to class entrance S9E5.png Twilight Sparkle enters the music hall S9E5.png Dusty Pages playing the guitar S9E5.png Spike "she looks pretty happy up there" S9E5.png Dusty Pages playing with her band S9E5.png Dusty Pages wildly playing guitar S9E5.png Dusty and her band still playing music S9E5.png Twilight levitates the band's instruments S9E5.png Dusty happily surprised to see Twilight S9E5.png Dusty Pages nodding to her bandmates S9E5.png Dusty "it's so wonderful to see you!" S9E5.png Dusty stepping down from the stage S9E5.png Twilight sulks; Spike snaps to the music S9E5.png Twilight Sparkle complains to the band S9E5.png Elderly ponies band playing softer S9E5.png Twilight Sparkle "it's worth a try" S9E5.png Twilight wondering where Dusty went S9E5.png IDW comics Comic issue 9 credits page.jpg Comic issue 65 page 4.jpg Ponyville Mysteries issue 3 cover A.jpg Ponyville Mysteries issue 3 credits page.jpg Ponyville Mysteries issue 3 page 3.jpg Ponyville Mysteries issue 3 page 4.jpg Miscellaneous MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg